1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headwear that has an expandable rim that is formed along the inner peripheral surface of the lower peripheral edge of a crown thereof, and more particularly, to a headwear that is provided with a rim that is formed along the inner peripheral surface of the lower peripheral edge of a crown, the rim being made of a spandex material and having a sewing line formed in a zigzag way along a portion where the upper and lower portions of the spandex material are folded to meet with each other, thereby providing a high degree of expansion, such that the headwear is freely worn within the range of the degree of expansion, irrespective of the size of a wearer's head, thereby giving some advantages like an excellent sweat absorbing capability, conveniences in use, and satisfaction of wearing.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a headwear is divided into a hat and a cap in accordance with the styles of brim, and they have a rim attached along the inner peripheral surface of the lower peripheral edge of a crown thereof. The rim is typically made of a fabric itself or a fabric with a non-woven seam material inserted thereinto.
The rim has non-expandable property and thus, most of caps have an adjustable headband formed at the rear portion of the crown and adapted to be tightened and loosened according to the size of a wearer's head.
In the case where the adjustable headband is formed at the rear portion of the crown, however, an additional clip device is provided to adjust the length of the headband. This embraces some disadvantages in that the manufacturing process becomes complicated, the production cost becomes high, and the outer appearance becomes not good.
In some cases, the rim is formed of an elastic rubber band, but it is made by weaving an elastic cord with a fabric material, such that it is substantially thick and has an irregular surface thereon. This also gives some defects in that a wearer cannot wear the cap with a good wearing feeling and the rubber material does not exhibit a good sweat absorbing capability.
So as to attach the rubber band along the inner peripheral surface of the inner peripheral edge of the crown of the cap, as shown in FIG. 1, upper and lower sewing lines 2a are formed in the form of a straight line along the upper and lower portions of the rubber band 2. In this case, the formation of the upper and lower sewing 1 lines 2a of the shape of straight line makes the elasticity of the rubber band 2 substantially decreased, such that the rubber band 2 fails to expand the inner peripheral portion of the crown in accordance with the size of a wearer's head. Thus, there is a need for a cap having a high degree of expansion.